Le sang du Kitsune
by Dragonna
Summary: Elle venait de massacrer le clan des Kitsunes. La nausée l'envahit, mais rien ne fut pire que de voir cette petite fille se précipiter vers le chef tombé en criant "Papa".


**Disclaimer** : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 **Genres:** Drame. Spoilers pour la fin de Conquête.

 **Couple:** KaetonxAzura sous-entendu?

 **Personnages:** Selkie, Léo, Kaeton, Azura, Kaden et Kamui.

* * *

Le kitsune Kaden s'effondra sur le sol dans un cri, reprenant sa forme humaine. De ses lèvres ensanglantées s'échappèrent des ultimes paroles «pardonnez-moi...mes amis...mon clan.» puis ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours.

Kamui recula, le ventre tordu par la nausée. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix mais...c'était tellement injuste. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir comme ça. Ils voulaient juste se protéger, protéger leur clan de ceux qui leurs voulaient du mal.

«Nous n'avions pas le choix.» Déclara Azura, détournant les yeux «Une raison de plus pour atteindre notre objectif. Pour ne pas faiblir maintenant. Nous n'en avons plus le droit.» Elle commença à avancer. Sans un regard en arrière. Et Kamui se demanda comment elle pouvait être si froide, si indifférente.

Keaton regarda les corps des renards magiques, et se mordit la lèvre. Puis il emboîta le pas à la chanteuse, non avant avoir croisé le regard de la princesse de Nohr, et Kamui fut certaine qu'il la méprisait pour son acte. Comme s'il avait pensé que ça aurait pu être **lui**. Ou peut-être connaissait-il ce Kaden? Après tout, ce clan voulait juste se protéger. Ils craignaient de se faire tuer. Et elle avait prouvé qu'ils avaient raison. Elle voulait vomir. Elle voulait hurler. Elle voulait pleurer. Le silence du loup était pire que s'il l'avait insulté. Bien pire.

 _Combien de morts allait-elle devoir semer derrière elle?_

 _Encore combien de personnes allaient mourir à cause d'elle?_

 _Combien?_

Elle eut à peine fait quelques pas quand un bruissement la fit se retourner. Et elle crut voir son cœur s'arrêter. Son esprit nia avec horreur ce qu'elle voyait, mais cela était bel et bien réel.

Une petite fille blonde avec une queue et des oreilles de renard venait de jaillir des buissons, se précipitant vers le chef. Elle semblait avoir 3 ans et tenait à peine sur ses petites jambes. «PAPA!»

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui et lui secoua le bras. «Réveilles-toi. Réveilles-toi.» Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis que le sang tâchaient ses vêtements. «Tu avais promis que tout irait bien! Réveilles-toi!» La panique la fit crier à la fin. Tout le groupe s'était figé, et Keaton amorça un mouvement, presque hésitant...ou plutôt il était terriblement honteux.

«Selkie.» Chuchota-t-il, horrifié. Que faisait-elle là? Kaden avait-il vraiment été obligé d'amener tout son clan avec lui? Même les enfants?

Kamui eut un coup au ventre. Ho non. Non. Ses yeux la brûlèrent et la nausée s'aggrava. _Une enfant. Ce Kaden avait une fille. Elle était un monstre, elle était...immonde._

La petite leva les yeux vers la guerrière, dont l'épée était encore tachée de sang. «Vous avez fait mal à mon papa. Je vous ai vu.» Elle tremblait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues encore rondes, ses petites mains rougies par le sang de son père «Pourquoi?»

La princesse dragon s'approcha «Je..» Je ne peux pas la laisser là, toute seule, au milieu des cadavres, à la nuit tombée. Et elle devait mentir pour rassurer la petite, afin qu'elle accepte de la suivre jusqu'à un endroit sûr. Keaton pourrait s'en occuper, peut-être? «Ton papa...ira bien. Tu le reverra plus tard.» Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de l'enfant.

Les yeux de la petite brillèrent. Et éclat de lumière jaillit. Et puis un claquement retentit, des mâchoires se refermant brutalement sur la main sans défense de la jeune fille. La petite Kitsune venait de la mordre brutalement. Kamui ne put retenir le cri de douleur. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Pour une enfant si jeune, la renarde venait de presque lui broyer la main entre ses crocs. Sa fourrure rousse était tâchées de sang au niveau des pattes. Sa queue touffue fouettait l'air. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage animale.

Elle ne parlait pas mais son regard criait _**MENTEUSE**_. Elle avait comprit, elle savait qu'elle avait tué son père, et elle na détestait. Un liquide carmin coula sur le sol, depuis sa main broyée entre les crocs du kitsune qui resserra sa prise, la faisant gémir.

«Kamui!»

Léo se précipita mais elle l'arrêta, d'un ton impérieux «Stop! Ce n'est qu'une enfant de trois ans mon frère! Et elle est bouleversée.»

Le sorcier serra les dents «Mais...

\- SELKIE!» Keaton se précipita. «Lâches-là!» Sa voix était légèrement paniquée. Et Kamui réalisa qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour **elle** mais pour la petite. _Il pense que Léo va la tuer, que je vais la tuer_ comprit-elle, nauséeuse. _Même lui a perdu foi en moi?_

La kitsune tourna la tête vers l'arrivant, et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle desserra les mâchoires, laissant aller la main mordue. Mais elle ne redevint pas comme avant, reculant lentement. Ses yeux reflétaient incompréhension et trahison. Un gémissement lui échappa.

L'homme-loup s'approcha «Selkie! C'est moi.»

Mais la kitsune bondit et partit en courant à travers les buissons, dans un cri d'angoisse et de détresse.

Keaton prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il luttait contre ses émotions «Et bien lady Kamui. Pensez que vous avez peut-être exterminé un peuple ce soir. S'il ne reste que les enfants, leur avenir est compromis.» il se tourna vers elle «Je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout, car je tiens toujours parole. Mais pour moi vous êtes comme les autres humains.» Dans un regard méprisant, il rejoignit Azura «j'espère que vous arrivez à dormir cette nuit, parce que moi je ne pourrais plus avant longtemps.»

* * *

 **Fin**

 _Dans Révélations Kaden et Kaeton sont introduits ensembles et se connaissent. Leur support montre une certaine amitié entre eux dès le début._

 _Donc qu'ils aient été amis dans Héritage et Conquête n'est pas dénué de sens._


End file.
